ADIDAS
by awkwardgirl96
Summary: Jirou Kyouka occasionally spends time in class listening to music through her ear jacks. I mean, if you have the capability - why not do it? She accidently causes an embarrassing scene while listening to her rock music playlist; Kaminari the dork saves the day! "Thanks for being my idiot."


**A/N:** Hey! This is my first ever fanfiction I've written for My Hero Academia. In my mind Jirou listens to all kinds of rock, even the songs with suggestive lyrics. I was listening to A.D.I.D.A.S. by Korn and this idea came to my mind and I had to write! Remember to comment! I would love feedback as I already have a ton of ideas for this pairing!  
Brief mention of another Korn song, Coming Undone, and a surprise song at the end. I cant give it away! It's too cheesy and so am I.

* * *

It isn't all that surprising when you think about it. All high schoolers, no matter if they are in Hero classes will tend to let their minds wander in class. Whether or not they accomplish this with day dreaming, drawing in the margins of their supposed-to-be notes, or sneakily listening to music in class. For Jirou Kyouka, she is guilty of the later. Having earphone jacks as a quirk has its many perks, and today she is using them to listen to her music playlist instead of listening to Mr. Aizawa drone on about something or other from his sleeping bag.

Jirou has been graced by whatever gods are out there to have been assigned a seat next to Kaminari. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, aside from Momo, but she has a crush on the idiot. She occasionally sneaks glances over at him during class, noticing that he decided to doodle instead of taking notes. _'What else would I expect from this idiot'_ Jirou thought to herself. Though, she isn't the model student either. Slyly, Jirou plugs one ear jack into her phone and places the other in her ear. _'Well if he doesn't have to pay attention, neither do I'_ she justified to herself. Thus, commencing her private jamming session.

She has a wide variety of rock music on her playlist, mainly from male dominant bands, though she has found some pretty kick ass women led bands recently, and admittingly she has a few songs of her fathers on there. Not like she would ever tell him that, though. Letting the sound of rock take her away, she spaces off into another world.

Mr. Aizawa has decided to take a nap after 20 minutes of teaching, leaving the students to their own devices. Jirou notices Iida takes it upon himself to start teaching his peers the importance of whatever the hell he thought was important that day, so she turns her music up ever so slightly. Kaminari lays his head on the desk, appearing to be napping. She decides to kick back in her chair and relax until their lunch period starts, which that would be in about 40 minutes. To pass the time, she decides to play one of her favorite bands, Korn. She starts mindlessly tapping to the beat of the song on her desk with her eyes closed, not noticing that her seatmate has woken up due to her movements.

Kaminari noticed her actions almost immediately. He was hyper aware of everything that Jirou would do, not that he would admit it to anyone else. He may or may not have a crush on the punk rock girl whom "lovingly" calls him an idiot from time to time. At least, he thinks its lovingly. He can never really tell with her. One moment she will be laughing along with him, at him, and then the next moment she would get red in the face and call him an idiot. _'Ah, the joys of love'_ he chuckles to himself. He decided to keep his head down on the desk though, as to not interrupt her jamming sesh. He's done that before, has the ear jack scar in his side to prove it. He notices her turn her music up slightly, just barely enough for him to make out some of the words.

 _~I'm coming undone. . . suffocate. . .~_

 _'_ _I swear her music taste is so strange sometimes'_ he thinks to himself. He is a fan of rock music as well, but he would honestly prefer to listen to something lighter, like Maroon 5. Jirou swears to Kaminari that Maroon 5 is in no way a rock band, and should never count as one, but he will never let her take that away from him.

Kaminari stops straining his ears to listen to her music and lets himself get lulled almost back to sleep with her tapping on the desk. Once her song seemingly ended, the next started playing at a much louder volume. Cracking an eye open, he saw that she had her eyes closed and most likely has drifted so far into her own mind that she may not have realized she accidently was pressing on her volume key on her phone. The song was leading with a guitar playing, then proceeded into drums, and then quickly a male voice singing. He couldn't tell what the lyrics were at first, until he heard a clear

 _~I don't know your fucking name, so what let's. . .~_

The singer then droned into a quieter voice, and he was back to trying to figure out the lyrics. Picking his head up off the desk, he quickly looked around the room. He noticed that Mr. Aizawa had sat up in his sleeping bed and quizzically looked at the two teens. Kaminari made eye contact with the teacher and just shrugged, and then went to touch Jirou's arm to get her attention and turn the music down. Many other classmates surrounding the two noticed the sudden music coming from the girl, but really paid it no mind. Momo rolled her eyes at the scene, it isn't the first time that her friend has gotten so lost in her music that she didn't notice the world around her.

As Kaminari reached out to grab Jirou, the singer of the song got louder and clearer, and well, more suggestive.

 _~I don't know your fucking name, so what let's fuck~_

Kaminari stopped reaching out towards the girl and inwardly and externally started to freak out. Many of their classmates perked up at those lyrics and started laughing. Of course, Mineta stopped his usual staring session at the girl's chests as soon as he heard the word 'fuck'. He was a simple guy, he hears a suggestive line and he must pay attention to it. Bakugo looked annoyed at the music, but even he had a slight blush on his cheeks. No one really thought Jirou listened to music that suggestive.

"Okay class, please settle down and-" Mr. Aizawa was immediately cut off as more lyrics blared through the room.

 _~All day I dream about sex . . . All day I dream about fuckin' . . . All day I dream about sex. . .~_

"ALL RIGHT!" Mineta screams loudly, "I can identify with this!" The class groans at his words and Kaminari finds himself red in the face and grabs Jirou's arm and shakes her.

"What the fu-" Jirou opens her eyes and starts to yell at her seatmate until she realizes how red his face is and how all eyes in the class are currently on her.

She sheepishly looks down at her lap to her phone, and then she herself turns bright red as she realizes why all the attention was on her. Those same suggestive lyrics repeat again at full volume and she quickly turns her music off with a loud groan. She bangs her head down on her desk and prays the class will look away from her. _'I swore I put that song in my "do not play in public" playlist'_ she curses to herself. Looking at her phone, A.D.I.D.A.S. by Korn is definitely included in her "safe" playlist. _'Fuck my life'_ she thinks as she groans out loud again, not daring to look up yet.

"Well, that was probably enough excitement for the class period, lets go ahead and leave class 20 minutes early and go eat some lunch," Mr. Aizawa said in an awkward voice, "but I would love to have a word with you privately, Jirou."

Everyone took that as their cue to get up and leave the classroom as fast as humanly possible, though Mineta had to be dragged out of the room by Sero and his tape. There was no way he wanted to miss this spectacle, but alas, his classmates never let him enjoy these moments for long. Within seconds, Jirou, Mr. Aizawa, and Kaminari were the only ones left in the room. Jirou wouldn't dare lift her head until she was sure everyone else had left the room. She noticed a hand touch her arm and realized it was Kaminari. _'Why me'_ she thought to herself, _'Why did he have to be in the room… I will never look at his stupid face again.'_ She was freaking out so much internally that she hardly registered that her seatmate was saying something to her after her had touched her arm.

While Jirou had her internal battle, Kaminari had whispered to her that everything would be fine. And with that, he got out of his seat and nodded to Mr. Aizawa, leaving Jirou and the sleeping bag clad teacher. When the coast was clear, Jirou decided to lift her head up and make eye contact with her teacher. She grabbed her bag off the floor and stood up, walking slowly to the front of the room.

"So, A.D.I.D.A.S., huh? Nice!"

Jirou was taken aback at the words spoken by her teacher. "Uh, nice?" she questioned back at her teacher.

Mr. Aizawa unzipped himself from his sleeping bag and got off his desk. He gave the girl a half smile, which was rare, and he told her not to worry about it. Jirou was so freaked out by how cool her teacher was being, she barely listened when he mentioned something about 'back in his high school days' that Present Mic had done the same thing before, though not with that song in particular. He then sent her on her way with a light scolding of making sure to pay more attention during class or at least making sure the volume was kept down during class.

 _'_ _Fucking hell, now I'm the idiot'_ the embarrassed girl thought to herself as she was walking out of the class. As soon as she got out into the hallway she noticed her crush leaning up against the wall waiting for her. _'Fuck, he's hot'_ she blushed to herself when she saw him. Trying to avoid eye contact, she looked down at his feet as she stood near him. "So, uh, class was something today wasn't it." she tried to make light of the situation, though she knew she wouldn't be living that down for a while.

"Yeah! You sure know how to make class fun!" Kaminari laughed back at her, thinking how cute she looked when embarrassed. "Don't worry about it Jirou, everyone will forget about it soon enough, there's always some idiot out there that will take the heat away from you" he tried to console the girl, reaching his hand out to grasp hers.

She immediately looks up at the boy, and smiles when he squeezes her hand to attempt to cheer her up. "You are such a dork" she laughs at him as she starts to drag him forward with her hand in his.

"Where are we going?" he questioned the girl leading him down the hallway opposite of the lunch room.

"There is no way in hell I am stepping foot into that lunch room today" she declares.

"So why are you dragging me with you?" Kaminari asks, though he doesn't mind her dragging him down the hall with their fingers intertwined.

"Fuck, I don't want to eat alone, so you're coming with me! There's a food truck parked outside half a block from here, so we are going there instead." she looks up at the boy, with her cheeks tinted pink.

 _'_ _So beautiful'_ he thinks to himself. "Alright, but you do realize you don't have to drag me, I will willingly go with you?" he questions the girl, and she looks frazzled as she looks between his face and their connected hands. As if sensing she was about to pull her hand away, he shouts out "You don't need to let go of my hand!" though he coughs after his outburst awkwardly. "I mean, I really don't mind it" rubbing the back of his hand with his free hand in a sheepish manner.

Not wanting to argue, the girl complies and keeps her hand locked with his and smiles up at him. They go to the food truck and spend their lunch break quietly sitting in the grass next to a tree by their campus, stealing looks at each other when they think the other isn't looking. Jirou realizes today isn't that bad, that her unfortunate moment in class has resulted in her eating lunch alone with her crush. _'Not a bad outcome'_ she thinks to herself. She wants to tell him she wouldn't mind doing this again with him another time, but as she opens her mouth to speak the bell rings, signaling lunch is over and they have a few minutes to get to their classes. Deciding to not ruin the moment, she keeps quiet and stands up, holding her hand out to the boy to help him up off the ground. He takes her outstretched hand and stands next to her, nodding his head giving her a smile as a thanks. They walk together to their next class, both feeling relaxed after their time spent together.

Kaminari takes his seat next to Jirou and thinks to himself how today was successful. _'I can't believe I held her hand, and she let me'_ he thinks excitedly. He watches Jirou place her head down on the desk trying to ignore her friends prodding about the music situation from the last class. The bell rings, signaling the start of the class.

"Alright, time to commence my plan!" he whispers loudly enough for only Jirou to hear, and with some fumbling in his pocket he pulls out his phone.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the girl whispers harshly back at him.

"I'm going to be _that_ idiot!" he declares, alluding back to their previous conversation how there is always some idiot that can take the heat off her previous embarrassment. _'Here goes nothing'_ he thinks to himself as he turns on the first song he could think of and blares it to the entire room.

 _~I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation~_

The entire class is laughing hysterically at the sight of Kaminari jamming out to Barbie Girl by Aqua.

Jirou looked up from the desk and saw Kaminari standing up and nodding his head along to the song, and as he noticed her look up at him, he winked at her and stopped the music and sat back down.

"Wow, two classes in a row with annoying interruptions, while I am vaguely impressed with these impromptu concerts, please refrain from doing that again." Mr. Aizawa deadpanned from his position on the desk, of course while inside of his sleeping bag.

The girls in the class giggled and Kirishima and Sero reached over to high five Kaminari. The rest of the boys in the class nodded at him in respect. After the class settled back down and Mr. Aizawa started teaching, Kaminari noticed Jirou poking his side with her earjack. Looking at the girl, he saw her smile gently though her face was still facing towards the front of the room. He acknowledged her with a quiet "Hm?" and placed his hand on top of hers, which was in her lap.

"Thanks for being my idiot."


End file.
